


My Life in Remote Scotland

by byanothername



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein, Rose Under Fire - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byanothername/pseuds/byanothername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I'm slaphappy late at night. I call it "Jamie and Maddie's Honeymoon Agenda, or The War Is Over and We Can Finally Be Alone on Our Own Terms".</p><p>For the non-snarky and slightly epic piece of work that this piece of nonsense preceded, check out The Thing Frae Aberdeenshire: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7638460/chapters/17391091</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life in Remote Scotland

Arrive at Remote Island Somewhere to the North of Scotland

Admire the wild loneliness factor of Remote Island Somewhere to the North of Scotland

Find it's impossible to communicate at any volume less than yelling on a Remote Island Somewhere to the North of Scotland because ocean waves are noisy

Go inside the cottage that seems to be emerging straight from the craggy, mossy landscape and close door

Hearing abilities immediately greatly restored

Attempt to start a fire in the fireplace

Climb into bed because the fire won't start and also because it's late and exhaustion prevails

Sleep for a really long time

Wake up because there aren't curtains on the eastern windows (curtains are pointless on any Remote Island Somewhere to the North of Scotland)

Since waking has occurred and the fire is still quite nonexistent, engage in other things-that-do-not-involve-sleeping in a very existent warm bed

Remember that there is plenty of food sent along at Esme's insistence (LISTEN TO YOUR MOMS, KIDS, THEY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST)

Eat some of said food whilst starting the fire (with two less-tired brains at task the fire project succeeds)

Make out on the floor in front of the fireplace because there's a nice soft rug and also just because it's fun

Get some clothes on somewhat later than ordinary

Go outside and chase each other around in the wind and waves and get drenched because Remote Islands Somewhere to the North of Scotland are always cold, and it's also raining

Once drowned rat status has been reached and voices are hoarse from hollering over the waves outside, return inside

Remove and hang up now-wet clothes in front of fireplace to dry

Get in bed again because it's there and clothes are overrated anyway

Do some more things in bed that do not involve sleeping

Fall asleep again


End file.
